Amor mio
by LMFAO-.-FAN
Summary: Hola viteh, yo soy algo así como una chica XD ARRE! Es mi primer fic... QUE EMOCIÓN! Una historia MxF!


_Hola viteh, aca les dejo mi primer fic de El Tigre, es un MxF!_

_El Tigre no me pertenece!_

_**AMOR MIO…**_

Manny y Frida se encontraban en la habitación de él, besándose.

-Manny… Manny… Manny… -decia Frida entre besos. Lo separa despacio, pero el la comienza a besar en el cuello - t-tenemos que estudiaaaar, mañana haaay examen de biologiiia.

-vaamos Frida… Enserio quieres estudiar? –la deja de basar para separarse y mirarla a la cara- Ni mi papá ni Granpapi están en casa

-y eso que tiene que ver –se levanta de la cama, Manny la observa – mañana hay examen igual, y no quiero tener un 1, comprendes? Yo, por mí parte, voy a estudiar, vos hace lo que quieras…

-últimamente estas muy amarga Frida, lo sabias? -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro – tal vez… necesites reírte un poco, no? – se levanta y se acerca lentamente

-ni lo pienses… - se empieza a alejar de el hasta que choca contra una pared

-será mejor que corras Suárez – el la atrapa y le comienza a hecer cosquillas por todos lados

-n-no Manny SUELTAME jajajjajaj – ríe y ríe, luego se logra zafar de él y sale corriendo hacia afuera de la habitación, Manny la persigue hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Y no se dan cuenta que Rodolfo y Granpapi están sentados en el sofá observándolos extrañamente.

-sabias Frida no tendias que correr con falda?

-porque?

-se puede decir, que se ve todo – le dice seductoramente, Frida se sonroja abruptamente

-eres un PERVERTIDO!

-no, no lo soy. Te advierto, para que no corras con falda, enserio. Se te levanta mucho, no es mi culpa que tengass – empieza a poner cara de embobado – taaaan… Haay no aguanto más –grita gira su hebilla y se transforma en El Tigre, toma a Frida entre sus brazos

-Oyee? Que haces Manny? –le dice alegremente

Da un rugido – algo que siempre quise hacer – sale como un rayo a su habitación serrando de un portazo muy fuerte.

-Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'braian Equihua Rivera! Que esta pasando aquí? – Grito Rodolfo al entrar en la habitación y ver a Manny y a Frida en una posición MUY comprometedora en la cama, Manny y la pequeña peliazul se estaban besando apasionadamente. Ella estaba algo despeinada, la cola de El Tigre le pasaba por debajo de la falda y uno de los tiradores estaba caído en su brazo. Él estaba encima de Frida, tenia el pañuelo rojo dado vuelta hacia el otro lado, uno de los guantes estaba en el suelo y tenia toda la ropa corrida de lugar. Al escuchar la voz de Rodolfo se separaron inmediatamente, sumamente sonrojados

-Papá? QUE HACES AQUÍ? No se supone q-quee estabas en la subasta de solteros con Granpapi? P-pense que… estaba solo en casa. – dijo Manny muy nervioso, mientras Frida se acomodaba la ropa para estar un poco mas decente.

- muy solo no estas Manny… -dijo Granpapi con cara pícara

-eeemm… veo que ya se esta poniendo el sol, asique yo… me voy… adiós Manny – decía Frida para salir de esa embarazosa situación y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su casa

-tienes mucho que explicar jovencito! – decía Rodolfo – que se supone que estaban haciendo tú y Frida? O que iban a hacer si no estábamos?

-jeje – paso su mano por el cuello – e-es una pregunta curiosa… y-yo eemm n-nosotros…

-Manny, tranquilo, yo le explicaré a tu padre, el no entiende muy rápidamente, pero eso no quita que vas a tener un buen sermón, cuando sepa, no por mi parte sino por el. –Granpapi se lleva a Rodolfo fuera de la habitación. Manny se queda allí parado, frente a la puerta, luego lo aturde un "_QUE?" _ que hace retumbar toda la casa.

-Mejor me voy… -dijo Manny, saltando por la ventana, para luego columpiarse entre los edificios de la Ciudad Milagro

-Manuel Pablo Gutie… - interrupción, Manny no estaba allí – Donde se metió este muchacho?

Manny ya estaba muy lejos de la Casa del Macho, en el parque. Quería ir por Frida, pero corría el riesgo de encontrarse con el padre de ella, el Jefe de Policías Emiliano Suárez. Quería ver a Frida, a su Frida, quería completar lo que habían empezado en su casa, tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo.

-tengo que ir por ella – pensaba en voz alta

-ir por quien? –la voz de Frida lo hizo sonreír ampliamente, se dio vuelta para encontrarse con ella

-por la chica mas hermosa de este mundo y otros, pero al parecer me encontraste primero – Frida sonrio, lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso, luego se separo de el- emm, oye Frida, lo que paso hace un rato, yo…

-te gritaron?

-no, no, bueno si pero no. –Frida se confundió

-no entiendo

-bueeeno, mi papá no entendió lo que estaba pasando, pero Granpapi sí, entonces él se lo explico, y… bue antes de que viniera a regañarme jejeje me escapé

-SOPES! Eso es peor lo sabes, -afirmo-

-si, pero no quiero saber toooodo lo que me va a decir, te imaginas que me prohibiera verte?

-eso no lo haría tu padre, lo haría el mio, baah enrealidad directamente te agarra y si no te mata te castra así no mas te lo digo jajja

-eso me pone un poco nervioso jajajja

-bueno ya fue, que hacemos?

-no lo se, lanzamos mole?

-estaria si… pero…

-pero…

-tengo una mejor idea – se a cerco lentamente, Manny levanto una ceja, Frida le empezó a hacer caricias de arriba a bajo en su pecho – no se… tal vez… -se le acerco al oído apoyando ambas manos en el pecho del chico y susurrando seductoramente le dijo – quisieras ir a otro lado mas… privado, no? Que dices – pasó sus manos suavemente hasta entrelazar sus manos en el cuello de Manny, mirarlo de frente y besarlo suavemente atrapando el labio inferior del chico delicadamente entre sus dientes, haciéndolo ronronear aun sin estar transformado – mmm… - le dice entre besos – me encanta cuando ronroneas mi tigre… - dijo seductoramente. Sin pensarlo dos veces Manny tomo entre sus brazos a Frida (al estilo novia)

-No tienes que repetírmelo dos veces preci- él fue interrumpido por una explosión en el banco de la ciudad, al parecer un robo. –

-aaaasshhh! Siempre lo mismo, queremos hacer algo nosotros y algo nos interrumpe, ¡TÍPICO! No vallas bombón…

-tengo que… por mas que no quiera tengo que ir…

-para que esta tu papá? Dime.

-ya lo se, pero si él va y yo no sabrá que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, antes de defender a la ciudad Milagro con él, se decepsionará

-y si no va, seria una estupides. Que prefieres, ir a luchar y lastimarte? O que yo te lastime mientras nos divirtiéndonos "inocentemente" – dijo haciendo comillas entre la palabra inocentemente –

-lo siento… -él la dejó en el suelo, lanzo su gancho de agarre a un poste de luz y tiró de el para alejarse hacia la explosión

-aaah! NO PUEDO CREERLO! Me las va a pagar, JURO QUE ME LAS VA A PAGAR! –y se alejó furiosa y sobre todo indignada hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se encerró en su cuarto, agarro su guitarra, con los ojos cerrados y su odio lo descargó en una canción que improvisó una canción para Manny. La canción iba así

_Para que insisto si él es como es,_

_Tiene colgada la cabeza en los pies,_

_Vive en su mundo y en su conversación_

_Y yo mirando el techo de la habitación_

_Y se aparece cuando no lo espero _

_Él no me dice nada, y yo le sigo el juego,_

_Son horas extrañas, una alucinación_

_Una medicina para mi corazón _

_Esa que ves no parezco ser yo,_

_Porque no puedo divertirme amor,_

_Esa que vez no parezco ser yo,_

_Mundo imperfecto…_

_Para que insisto, si no tiene sentido_

_Llega a mi casa y ¡se queda dormido!_

_Llaman las chicas es hora de salir _

_Agarro mi celular, yo me tengo que ir_

_Y se aparece cuando no lo espero _

_Él no me dice nada, y yo le sigo el juego,_

_Son horas extrañas, una alucinación_

_Una medicina para mi corazón _

_Esa que ves no parezco ser yo,_

_Porque no puedo divertirme amor,_

_Esa que vez no parezco ser yo,_

_Mundo imperfecto…_

_Esa que ves no parezco ser yo,_

_Porque no puedo divertirme amor,_

_Esa que vez no parezco ser yo,_

_Mundo imperfecto…_

_Siento demasiado, pienso muy poco…_

_Sientes demasiado poco…_

_Esa que vez, esa que vez_

_No parezco ser yo, esa que vez_

_PORQUE NO PUEDO DIVERTIME MI AMOR!_

Manny, estaba en la ventana, escuchando, triste y un poco enojado.

-Frida… -ella por la sorpresa, abrió los ojos y le lanzo un almohadón, él, lo esquivó con facilidad –enserio piensas eso d-de mi?

-y tu que crees? No puedo creer que me hallas echo eso a mí!

-Frida, porque te enojas tanto? No entiendo…

-eres un idiota! PAP- estuvo a punto de llamar a su padre, pero Manny le cubrió la boca con la mano – mmmh… mmnn… -

-sshhh! Solo quiero hablar contigo, porque me odias? –ella le muerde la mano – AAUCHH! FRIDA!

-déjame en paz tarado!

- porque me odias?

-cierra la boca

- porque me odias?

-ESTA BIEN, QUIERES SABER PORQUE TE ODIO?

-Por favor!

-p-porque porqueee…

-aceptalo, no me odias, estas enojada porque no te lleve a algún lado para hacer de las nuestras! No? No es así Frida?

-y-yo yo… -salta como María Elena de "Casados con Hijos" – BUENO SI, SI. YO ME ENOJE POR ESO! YO TE ESCRIBI ESA CANCION. YO ME ENOJE PORQUE QUERIAS LUCHAR ANTES DE HACER EL AMOR CONMIGO!

-…. Wow… e-ehh bueno… tal vez… tal vez tengas razón de estar enojada conmigo, y mas si te dijera que peleé con La Cuervo… (ya sabían que era Zoe Aves) –él se tapó la boca instantáneamente, si antes había metido la pata, ahora se había enterrado vivo – eeh F-Frida…

-QUE DIJISTE?

-n-nada m-mi a-mor

-NO, NO, NO, NO REPETILO, SI ERES VALIENTE, REPETILO, REPETILO DALE CARAJO!

-y-yo emmm…. P-peleé c-con L-La C-Cuervo... – eso para Frida, había sido suficiente, tomó la guitarra dispuesta a rompérsela en la cabeza, pero antes sonó el teléfono de Frida, tenia el tema "Party Rock Anthem" de LMFAO Ft. Lauren Bennett & Goon Rock, le tomo un tiempo encontrarlo, su habitación estaba muy desordenada, cuando lo encuentra se tira en la cama dándole la espalda a Manny – _hola?_

_-WAATTZZUUPP!_

_-WAAATZUUPP!_

_-Como andas Frida? Tanto tiempo_

_-bien, vos? –grita – DANNY! _

_-_Danny? Quien es Danny, Frida? – pregunta Manny, celoso

-Que te importa? _–_Se vuelve al celular – _no, no a ti no Danny, es que en mi habitación hay un wachito, que me estaba hablando, porque me llamas?_

_-que? Tu mejor amigo no te puede llamar a ver como estas? _

_-_MEJOR AMIGO?

-_Frida, Frida, pone en alta voz, _

_-noo, ni en dope! Jaja pero, no me dijiste, tonto, porque me llamaas?_

_-queria saber como estaba la turrita de mi corazón!_

_-jeje bien, pero… pero ahora no puedo hablar tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer…_

_-aaaaahh viste, viste que no me queres!_

_-NO DIGAS ESO, yo te amo tanto como amo a los churros!_

_-ah bueno, me conformo con eso, por ahora, anda tranquila a hacer tus cosas, te llamo mas a la noche, _

_-bueno, bye _

-En que estábamos, Manuel – se da vuelta y Manny no estaba allí, la ventana estaba abierta él se había ido – No va a quedar así, esto NO va a quedar así! – saca la cabeza por la ventana y grita – ME ESCUCHASTE MANUEL, ESTO NO VA A QUEDAR ASÍ! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR GATO!

Dicho esto se da cuenta de que ya se había echo de noche, en esto entra Emiliano en la habitación

-Mija, que sucede? Porque gritas?

-Nada papá, nada

-bueno… buenas noches princesa…

-buenas noches… -el padre de Frida sale de la habitación, Frida se pone su camisón de noche, y se acuesta, y susurra… - mañana… mañana… mañana… - y se duerme

**-AL OTRO DIA EN LA ESCUELA LEONE-**

Frida caminaba por el pasillo, hacia su casillero pero alguien la arrastra hacia el cuarto del conserje

-pero que…? -dice Frida asustada porque podría haber sido alguno de los enemigos de Manny.

-sshh… soy yo hermosa… no te asustes – era Manny

-ah, pensé que iba a ser alguien mas interesante

-quien mas que yo…? Esperabas a alguien mas?

-mmm… que quieres?

-Frida, yo te amo, no entiendo porque me odias tanto – la toma por la cintura, y acerco su rostro a el delicado cuello de la peliazul, y susurrándole seductoramente le dice – tu no puedes resistirte a mi… lo sabeessss – ella se estremeció cuando el tibio aliento de Manny tocó su piel, él tenia razón, Frida amaba cuando el moreno le hablaba de esa manera… tan… tan atractivamente, pero no podía entregarse así no más, tenia que resistirse.

-oye, oye, quien te crees! – lo empuja – yo me voy, intentas arreglarlo y es cada vez peor ¡TONTO! – y sale dando un portazo

-Frida… tengo que hacer algo… algo que ella no pueda resistir… pero que…? -tocó la campana, Manny se dirigió a clases, en toda la hora Frida ni le habló, cuando salieron Manny intento alcanzarla pero ella lo ignoró y se alejó de el rápidamente hacia el patio, a el se le ocurrió hacer algo, era vergonzoso pero por ella lo haría, cualquier cosa haría por ella.

-CHICOS! ATENCION –Frida levanto la cabeza, y vio a Manny, parado en el respaldo del mismo banco en que ella estaba sentada, luego muchos chicos formaron una ronda alrededor de ellos, de un salto Manny quedo frente a Frida – Frida, mi amor, quiero que todos sepan que fui un tarado por dejarte así – poco a poco Frida se enternecía – y… enfrente de todos, te quiero pedir perdón, perdón enserio de lo mas profundo de mi, te pregunto… -se arrodilló - perdonarías a un patán idiota que te hiso eso? – Frida le dedico a Manny una tierna sonrisa, ella se levanto del banco, tomó las mejillas el moreno entre sus manos lo levanto lentamente y lo besó

-me amas otra vez? – le preguntó él

-Nunca deje de amarte – le contesto ella

-AAAAAUUHH! –dijeron todos alrededor

**EL FIN**

_Si les gusto porfa review! bueno chau viteh..._**  
><strong>


End file.
